


Stupid Ass Party

by UngusTheBungus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Bookstores, Cunnilingus, Drunkenness, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Work, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: You and Chrollo hook up, but someone else wants to join in.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Stupid Ass Party

You approached an abandoned warehouse in anticipation due to the previous day. Honestly, you would ditch this place if no one invited you to this dingy place. However, Chrollo convinced you to come here due to something that happened yesterday.  
\- - -  
With a mischievous grin, Chrollo dragged you into a dark room at your workplace and you buried your hands into his black hair. You kissed him, feeling hot from the heat building up in the room. As a response, Chrollo pushed you up against the wall as his tongue slipped between your lips. 

You moaned and dragged your hands up his muscular body, roaming freely. You felt his erection through his clothing and touched it, eliciting a moan from him. Your tongues intertwined as he began to grope your breasts. Yet you felt like this wasn’t the right moment to do this shit. 

You pulled away from him, causing him to groan in frustration. 

“Can’t we do this somewhere other than my workplace?” You asked, making him smile. He is such a weird guy. “I don’t want to get fired…”

“Then, why don’t you come to my place?” He offered. You didn’t really have anywhere else to be, so you agreed. Plus, you thought that he was super hot, so you kinda wanted to fuck him. He told you the location of his lair and left quickly, so you wouldn’t get into trouble with your boss. Your boss ended up chewing you out for taking so long to get one freaking book, but it was worth it. You had a date with Mr. Mysterious who kept visiting the bookstore and you were fascinated by him. Who was he? What did he do in his spare time? Did he have a job?

His name was interesting enough when you asked for it. Chrollo Lucilfer. It sounded like such a villainous name, but he couldn’t be a villain, right? His face looked too innocent. Besides, you were judging him by only his name. That wasn't really fair, right? 

\- - -  
You can do this. This wasn’t your first time hanging out with someone of the opposite sex. You walked towards the door of the warehouse, sporting a lacy black dress with black tights and stripper boots. Before you could knock on it, Chrollo opened the door in a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie wrapped around his neck. God, he looked so handsome.

“You look great.” Chrollo said as he guided you into his hideout. There were a bunch of people just hanging out and drinking alcohol, but you didn’t mind. Although you wanted to be alone with him, a party was still pretty fun. As you tried to wave at some of the other people at the party, Chrollo brought you to a private room that had a black sofa and gestured towards the couch. You plopped right down and made yourself at home, staring at your phone until Chrollo spoke up.

“Would you like a drink?” He asked, making your heart flutter. Hell yeah, you’d like a drink. It would make you less nervous about this whole ordeal.

“Sure. Get me something fruity, please.” You requested and waited until he brought back a glass with some weird orange drink. You shrugged and proceeded to down it while looking over at Chrollo. He was just watching at you quietly with a blank stare and it was kinda creeping you out. 

“I’ll introduce you to my friends.” He held his hand out and you grabbed onto it without hesitation. The people out there seemed pretty interesting and it would be better than being in a weird room while Chrollo stared at you without doing anything. 

He first filled up your drink again, which you must have finished before you left the room. You didn’t realize that you drank it all already, but you’re having some fun and are terrible of keeping track of how many drinks you gulp down. 

He introduced you to a girl named Shizuku, who has a vacuum that sucks up non-living things. She seemed pretty cool and you wanted to talk with her later on. As Chrollo kept passing you drinks, your memory became a bit fuzzy. The next guy was named Shalnork, you think? He looked boyishly cute and kept talking about electronics. The terminology he used kept tripping you up and honestly, you stopped listening after a few seconds. You could barely boot up your computer. How the hell were you supposed to relate to him?

After a few drinks, you couldn’t remember anyone else’s name anymore. Maki? She had pink hair or some shit. Frank? He was a big man with big ol’ ear lobes. Nosferatu? He kinda looked older than the others and had a sword. As you were introduced to the others, you noticed a weirdo in the corner. Eh, who cares about him?

Then, you wrapped your arms around Chrollo’s neck and started dancing with him despite no music playing. You don’t know how much time had passed, but it seemed like everyone was gone. Where the hell did they go? Eh, you wanted some alone time with Chrollo anyway. Chrollo leaned down and kissed you as you swayed in the empty building. He grabbed your hand and led you into the room with the couch. 

“Where are ya goin’, handsome?” You winked at him and he smiled back. You weren’t lying, though. You didn’t know if it was the alcohol or not, but you were digging his hair down and oh god those muscles. You felt yourself getting more and more aroused when you thought about him.

“Just getting more alcohol, although it seems like you’ve had quite enough.” He chuckled. You blushed in embarrassment and took a sip of your drink. “I’ll be right back.” He shut the door and left you to look at crap on your phone. You saw a message from one of your friends and typed a response. 

Suddenly, you heard the door open and a creepy clown man came in. You nervously laughed and whispered ‘what the fuck’ under your breath. He seemed to hear it, because he grinned and sat down beside you on the couch. 

“So uh are ya one of Chrollo’s friends, too?” You asked. He took out a playing card and fiddled with it before responding. 

“I wouldn’t necessarily call myself a friend of his ♥” He responded. “How do you know Chrollo? Are you one of his playthings?” 

“I am not ‘a plaything’.” You huffed. You explained that you met him at a bookstore you worked at and he found you interesting enough to invite you back to his place. However, you did leave out the part where you were trying to find a book for him and ended up making out instead. 

“Oh, I see ♥” He said and touched your thigh. This was getting kinda weird. Why was he here anyway? 

You tried to leave, but he grabbed your thigh tighter.

“Welp, I think it’s time for me to leave. It was nice meeting you, uhhh?” Crap, you don’t even know his name.

Before the mystery clown man could respond, Chrollo opened the door and carried in a bag, presumably with alcohol in it. “Ah, Hisoka. Glad you could make it.” 

You were very confused by what Chrollo said. Chrollo took a seat on the other side of the couch, so you were sandwiched between these two men. He proceeded to rub your other thigh. What the fuck was going on?

“Uhh….guys?” You asked with a puzzled look on your face. You took a sip from your glass and waited for a response.

“Hisoka and I want to show you a good time.” Chrollo said with a straight face. You almost spit out your drink right then. A three way? They were very attractive men, though. Wait, what?! Girl, you don’t even have any experience with this shit. You are tired of being the good girl, though. The girl who was made fun of for being ‘so innocent’. The virgin. Plus, you were drunk.

“I’ve never…”You started to say, but Chrollo cut you off.

“We haven’t done anything like this either.” He admitted. Oof, well there’s no turning back now.

You were nervous as Hisoka leaned in and pressed his lips against yours and sucked your bottom lip gently. He tasted a lot more sweet than Chrollo and seemed to have softer lips. 

You moaned as he kissed you some more and his long fingers roamed over your body. You turned your head and Chrollo took this chance to press his face against yours. His tongue invaded your mouth while Hisoka stroked your thigh. 

Chrollo carried on kissing you as Hisoka’s hand roamed higher. God, you felt so powerful being touched by two men. You never felt attractive in high school and no one ever expressed their affection for you. Now, you had two men wanting to fuck the everloving shit out of you. 

Hisoka skimmed his fingers along where the midsection of your thighs and dress met. His fingers then went under your dress and you gasped when he started rubbing your clit through your underwear. 

“Honestly, I’m surprised you went along with this.” Chrollo mumbled. “Have you thought about this before?” You nodded. Not with Chrollo or Hisoka, since you just met them. However, you’ve fantasized about being touched by two guys at once. 

“How naughty ♥” Hisoka grinned and continued teasing your clit. This caused you to wrap your arms around Chrollo while he continued to french kiss you. 

Suddenly, you pulled away from them and their eyes locked onto you. You slowly took your lacy, black dress off as well as your stripper boots, giving them a glimpse of your underwear and ass. You tossed your dress by the couch and sat on Chrollo’s lap, wrapping your legs around him. His hands roamed up your thighs as you started kissing him again. He squeezed your butt and slapped it harshly, making you squeal as you sucked on his tongue. 

You were so mesmerized by Chrollo that you almost forgot about Hisoka. You glanced over and saw that he was palming himself through his pants. Feeling guilty, you reached for him and grasped his shaft, stroking his cock through his pants. 

Chrollo pressed his lips against your neck, causing you to moan loudly. He moved his mouth lower while his fingers reached for your bra hooks, unhooking them until your breasts were free. Chrollo’s mouth hovered over one of your nipples before taking it into his mouth. He flicked his tongue, causing you to grip Hisoka’s cock tightly. Hisoka groaned as you stroked his hard dick while Chrollo kept sucking on your tits. His hands reached between your legs and felt your wetness.

“You’re so wet for us.” He growled as Hisoka let out another moan.

“Dirty girl ♥” Hisoka added on as he kept panting. 

“Please touch me.” You begged.

“Well, since you asked nicely, I’ll oblige.” Chrollo’s fingers found your clit and he stroked his fingers along your wetness before moving them back up to your clit. He must have been a god or something, because you were already getting close to coming. He kept rubbing your clit with fervor and you ground your hips while shamelessly rubbing yourself against his hand. The pleasure built up inside of you until you moaned Chrollo’s name and came hard. 

You collapsed against his body while pressing your forehead against his. Hisoka suddenly got off the couch and Chrollo laid you down. He kissed you once before pressing his lips further down your body until his tongue delved into your pussy. 

“Mmmmmmm, Chrollo!” You moaned. If he kept this up, you might come again. You saw him grin as he continued to lick your slit. 

Meanwhile, Hisoka pulled his pants down and started rubbing his cock at the sight of you and Chrollo. You took over, wrapping your fingers around the tip of his dick, rubbing up and down slowly. 

Chrollo kept switching from licking your sensitive clit to pushing his tongue as far as he could into your wet pussy. Hisoka seemed impatient and brought his cock up to your lips until the head pressed against your lips. You took his cock into your mouth, eliciting a moan from him as he threw his head back. You leaned forward, taking his thick cock into your mouth while licking the tip. 

Chrollo sucked at your pussy and you came again, your moans muffled by Hisoka’s cock. Chrollo stood up and undressed until his cock was free from the confines of his pants. He positioned himself between your legs. Oh god, this was happening. You were going to lose your virginity. 

He positioned his cock at the entrance to your pussy before pushing slowly into you. You cried out as he slid inside of you, stretching you a bit. This made him groan and push further until he buried himself deep inside of your pussy, waiting for you to adjust to his size before slowly pulling out. He grabbed your hips and pushed himself back inside of you, making you scream his name.

Hisoka moaned as he fucked your mouth harder, his eyes locked onto yours. You felt him fuck your mouth harder and harder until he groaned and came. His thick and salty cum filled your mouth and you swallowed it. 

You watched Chrollo thrust into you violently as he was chasing his own end. He reached down and rubbed your clit and you both panted loudly. You were so sensitive from Chrollo eating you out that it didn’t take much longer for you to come undone. As you came, you wrapped your arms around Chrollo’s pale muscles. After a few more thrusts, you heard him groan and felt his cum fill you up. 

\- - -  
Afterwards, Hisoka left but not before giving you a flirty wink. In response, you rolled your eyes. Stupid clown. You looked over at Chrollo, who had already put his clothes on. 

“Unfortunately, something came up, so I have to go somewhere immediately.” He grabbed your purse and placed it over your shoulder. “Do you need me to walk you home?” You shook your head and left although you wanted to stay with him.

\- - -  
You sighed as you threw your purse on your couch. Something fell out and you realized it was a post-it note. You picked it up and noticed it was from Chrollo. It had his number scrawled out on the top with a message on the bottom. 

“If you ever want to meet up again, don’t hesitate to contact me -Chrollo”

Maybe that wasn’t such a stupid ass party after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes, I'm so horny for the clown and my main man.


End file.
